


The Doctor's Appointment

by allyasavedtheday



Series: New Beginnings [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, But there's a nice dollop of fluff too, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I feel like this got a bit angsty?, M/M, New Girl au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyasavedtheday/pseuds/allyasavedtheday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beer and the beach are the cure to any and all medical crises. Stiles is worried when he has to get a mole checked out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor's Appointment

Allison and Lydia are at the kitchen table drinking coffee when Jackson stumbles in the front door of the loft followed closely by Scott and Derek, holding up a grumbling Stiles.

"What happened?" Allison asks and Stiles never fails to find the concerned voice she gets when one of them is hurt adorable.

"Lydia's stupid boyfriend tackled me," Stiles grouses as Scott and Derek deposit him on the couch. Jackson always becomes "Lydia's boyfriend" when he pisses Stiles off. Kind of like when he was a kid and would do something monumentally - and publicly - embarrassing and his dad would turn to his mom and be like, "Do something, he's  _your_ kid."

"We were playing lacrosse," Jackson mutters in protest.

Lydia sighs, rising from the table with Allison close behind her.

"You should see a doctor," Allison frets, worrying her lip between her teeth.

"That's what we've been saying for the past 20 minutes, he's being stubborn." Derek glares at him - yeah, because Derek's not stubborn  _at all_.

"I'm fine," Stiles huffs.

Lydia perches on the coffee table in front of him and looks him squarely in the eye. "Okay, come on. Shirt off. Let me take a look."

"Why?" Stiles would really rather not strip in front of all his friends right now, thanks.

"Because you're not gonna go to a real doctor and I'm pre-med, so this is the closest thing to a medical examination you'll get," Lydia says matter-of-factly.

Stiles heaves a put-upon sigh and, with help from Scott, sits forward and pulls off his t-shirt. This time both Scott and Derek grab hold of his arms and help him turn around so his back is to Lydia.

After a moment he feels the cool touch of her fingers, they press lightly against the middle of his back. "Does this hurt?"

 "Kinda..."

She moves her fingers lower, pressing in again, and he feels a spark of pain shoot up his spine. He arches away from her quickly. "Yes. Ow! Okay, that hurts!"

"You just bruised the bone," she concludes. "Take some pain meds and you'll be fine - actually, Allison, do you have anything for period pains? Because that'd work perfectly."

 _" _What?"__  Stiles twists around, in a way that so isn't good for the pain in his back, to stare at her incredulously. He sees Allison hiding her grin behind her hand as she’s goes to the bathroom to the medicine cabinet.

Lydia isn't smirking though, her brow is furrowed in confusion. "Stiles, turn back around."

"What?"

"Just turn back around," she says impatiently and he obliges - Hell hath no fury like a Lydia scorned. He knows that much.

He feels her fingers ghosting over his shoulder blade for a minute and he looks around the room. Jackson's hovering behind the couch, arms folded, pretending he's not worried but he totally is.

He looks at Scott next. He smiles encouragingly and squeezes Stiles' shoulder. Allison's returned and she’s sitting behind Scott. She smiles when Stiles looks at her. But he didn't miss the anxious look on her face beforehand.

He looks at Derek last. He doesn't smile. He just levels Stiles with his steady gaze and nods slightly, as if to say, "It's okay."

Lydia lets go then and he shifts back around in his seat. He doesn’t like the look on her face. “Can I talk to you alone for a second?”

“Lydia, whatever it is, just say it,” he says tiredly, sinking back into the pillows behind him.

“How long have you had that mole?” she asks.

“Which one?”

“On your shoulder blade. Right in the middle.”

“Uh I don’t know…Always? I don’t look at my back very often.” It’s a poor attempt at a joke by anyone’s standards.

She leans forward then and lowers her voice as if it’ll stop the others from hearing. “Stiles, I know you don’t want to go to the doctor but I really think you should get that checked out,” she says pleadingly. And Lydia never pleads. He doesn’t like this. Not one bit.

“What is it?” he asks warily.

“It’s probably nothing,” she assures quickly. “But just to be on the safe side. I can call one of my professors and make an appointment for you. He’s the best doctor at the hospital, I’m sure he’d have no problem taking a look.”

Stiles looks around the room again at the worried faces, Derek’s the only one whose face is devoid of expression. “Fine. I’ll go…But Derek’s taking me.”

*

"Why'd you ask me to drive you?" Derek asks once they're in the car a couple of hours later.

"You're the only one who didn't look like you were about to break down crying."

"Ah, so you asked me because I'm a soulless robot with no emotions." 

Stiles lets out the same surprised laugh he always does when Derek makes a joke - the guy might be sassy as fuck but jokes aren't really his thing.

"Yes. That's exactly why, Derek," Stiles retorts.

Derek looks far too pleased with himself when he flicks his eyes to Stiles briefly. "I'm not freaking out because you're fine, Stiles."

"At least someone thinks so," Stiles mumbles.

"It's just a precaution, like Lydia said." He sounds so sure of himself, Stiles almost believes him. Almost.

*

Derek's been in the waiting room for half an hour when Stiles finally comes out of the doctor's office.

"Well?" he asks, standing up to meet Stiles.

"Uh they did some tests, said I should have the results tomorrow." Stiles is fidgety and not in the usual pent up energy kind of way. He's the most nervous Derek has ever seen him.

"Okay...So what d'you wanna do?"

He's barely finished the question when Stiles starts speaking. "Get me drunk. Please."

*

When they get to the bar Scott, Allison, Lydia and Jackson are already there. Derek must've text them when Stiles wasn't paying attention. Not that he's been able to pay attention to  _anything_  since four hours ago when Lydia took a look at his back.

He’s freaking out and he doesn’t want to be. It’s stupid, he’s not sick. The tests will come back clear. He just needs a drink and to forget this day ever happened.

Stiles squeezes into the booth next to Scott and Derek's already behind the bar getting them drinks. The place is pretty empty considering it's a week night; they'll no doubt be closing up soon.

All of them are smiling too much at him. Even  _Jackson_. Jackson fucking Whittemore is smiling at him fondly. What even.

"Guys. I'm  _fine_." He stresses the last word, making sure to meet all their gazes. They all nod too quickly. Lydia, at least, rolls her eyes. 

"We know, buddy. We know." And Scott's giving him the hugest puppy dog eyes ever. Come on, that's just not fair.

Derek arrives back with a pitcher of beer and glasses and Stiles takes it willingly. He downs his glass so fast he gets the hiccups. But he doesn't care. He just wants to turn his brain off.

*

Two hour later, they're all very clearly drunk. Except Derek. He hasn't had a drop. Stiles is buzzing. He can't feel the pain in his back anymore and he feels all floaty and happy. He can't even remember why he was upset earlier.

Of course then it all goes to shit.

He comes back from the bathroom and Scott's crying.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Stiles frowns. 

Scott scrambles out of the booth and attacks Stiles with a bear hug. "I just love you so much, man," Scott sobs into his shoulder.

"Scott, you asshole. You're gonna make him upset!" Jackson yells and - are those tears in his eyes?

"Shut up Jackson!" Scott shouts at the same time Stiles asks, "Are you crying?"

Jackson rubs furiously at his eyes and then crosses his arms. " _No!_ " 

Scott lets go of Stiles and he and Jackson start arguing. Stiles looks around, way too drunk to really understand what’s going on right now.

He looks to Allison and Lydia for help only to see that Lydia has an arm around Allison, consoling her. He pushes into the booth on the other side of Allison and puts a hand on her arm. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want you to leave," she hiccups miserably.

And suddenly, Stiles doesn't feel all that wasted anymore and reality comes crashing down. "I'm fine," he says for what seems like the millionth time today.  

"But-"

"Okay. That's it. We're not drowning our sorrows anymore," Derek says with finality.

Scott and Jackson stop fighting and Allison wipes her eyes. Lydia just looks thankful someone's talking sense.

"Stiles, where d'you want to go that's not here?" Derek stares at him beseechingly from across the table and Stiles gets slightly distracted by his eyes. They look really blue tonight. Like the ocean.

"The ocean," Stiles says absently.

"You wanna go to the beach?" Derek clarifies.

Stiles rouses himself from his reverie when he realises what he said but he nods anyway. "Yeah. The beach."

*

When they get to the beach Stiles throws his phone and wallet on the sand and makes a run for the water, only to be pulled back by Derek.

"Stiles, it's freezing out there. Are you sure want to-"

All the feelings he's pushing down all day under a blanket of denial - the fear, the anger, the anxiousness - all finally come bubbling to the surface and he can't take it anymore.

He rips his arm out of Derek's grasp and whirls on him. "Yes. I'm sure! I woke up today and everything was normal. And now I find out that I might have  _cancer_. So, yes Derek, I want to go in the fucking water."

And then he takes off in a run, ignoring the calls behind him. He dashes into the ice-cold water and the combination of alcohol, a bruised spine and seaweed causes him to fall flat on his face. He darts up in an instant, yelling, “This was a really bad idea! Oh my God!"

He's about to get out of the water when he sees Scott and Allison racing towards him, with Lydia and Jackson close behind. And then they're all splashing into the water and Stiles finds himself laughing. It’s like they’re little kids again or maybe just really dumb teenagers. He loves it. Derek is the only one who doesn't get in the water. He just watches from the sand.

Stiles really wants to go get him. Maybe he feels guilty for yelling, maybe it's something more. Either way, he wants him here.

He should be here.

*

After about 10 minutes he gets out of the water because he's certain he’ll get hypothermia if he doesn't. He wanders over to where Derek's sitting and hovers for a minute before flopping down next to him.

"I'm sorry," he blurts.

Derek closes his eyes briefly and smiles the faintest of smiles. "It's okay."

"It's not. But thanks for pretending it is." Stiles draw his knees up to his chest and rests his chin on his knee, watching the others trying to dry off and get warm. 

"My mom died when I was eleven," he says quietly. Derek looks at him but doesn't say anything.

"Cancer," he continues. "She was sick for a long time. I basically spent half of fifth grade living in the hospital. It made me hate hospitals and doctors."

Stiles hugs his knees a little tighter and swallows hard. He's never told this to anyone before. The only reason Scott knows is because he was there. "Ever since I've tried so hard not to get sick. Not to let my dad get sick. I know me and Scott used to do stupid shit that could have easily ended with us winding up in hospital but Scott's mom's a nurse. If I ever got hurt, she always took care of me. And it's just...when Lydia said that today about my mole, "Just to be on the safe side", that's what they said to my mom too and look what happened to her."

Stiles scrubs at his eyes but forces himself to keep talking. He needs to do this. "I can't do that to my dad. This can't happen to him, not again. And the truth is, I'm scared and I took it out on you and I'm sorry."

He doesn't look at Derek,  _can't_  look at Derek. He doesn't want to see the pity that he knows is there. The breeze picks up a little causing him to shiver in his sopping clothes.

"Are you cold?" is what Derek asks and Stiles is so happy and relieved he could kiss him. Instead he just laughs and says, "So fucking cold, man."

Derek chuckles and scoots closer, wrapping an arm around Stiles. Stiles can't help it, he leans into him.

"You're gonna be fine, Stiles," Derek murmurs.

"What? Are you psychic now?" Stiles scoffs.

"Yup. And if you don't shut up, I'm getting visions of me throwing you in the water again."

Stiles huffs a laugh and lets his head fall to rest on Derek's shoulder.  _Just for a little while_ , he tells himself.

“I’m glad you’re here. I’m glad your around,” Stiles mumbles sleepily.

He feels Derek’s arm tighten just slightly when he whispers back, “Me too.”

*

When he wakes up the next morning he feels warm, despite idly knowing he's outside. He cracks open an eye and looks around. Derek's arm is around his waist and his back is fitted securely against Derek's chest. For a moment, he just wants nothing more than to go back to sleep but then he squirms, feeling something buzzing underneath him.

It's his phone. He digs it out from under his side, trying not to wake Derek and sees he has a string of missed calls. He listens to one of the voice mails and discovers it's the hospital. His test results are ready.

He takes a deep breath and tries not to panic. He pats Derek's arm gently where it's still wrapped around his middle. "Derek," he calls softly. "Wake up, I've gotta go to the hospital."

For a second, Derek pulls him closer and then he shifts and rolls onto his back stretching, allowing Stiles to sit up. When he seems to register Stiles' words he bolts upright. He takes in the worry Stiles is trying, in vain, to hide and reaches out to squeeze his hand. "You'll be fine," he promises.

Stiles nods, "Thanks for last night."

"I didn't do anything."

"When I told you about my mom you didn't say sorry," Stiles shrugs. "I appreciated it."

Derek gives him a peculiar smile and squeezes his hand once more before standing up. 

They wake the others, who had fallen asleep a little ways away from them, and head for the car. Scott and Allison both have an arm around him and Allison rests her chin on his shoulder.

And you know, in those twenty seconds it takes to walk to the car with his best friends, he doesn't feel scared.

*

The tension in the waiting room is palpable. Allison is squeezing Scott's hand tightly, Lydia's burning holes in the door to the doctor's office with her eyes, Jackson's jiggling his leg in a way that's very reminiscent of Stiles and Derek's just trying to think of anything other than what's being said to Stiles right now.

Stiles bounds into the room and screams, "I'm fine!" before any of them can even look up. Scott reacts the quickest and tears out of his seat, honest-to-God picking Stiles up and spinning him around. Stiles laughs delightedly and hugs back. Allison and Lydia crowd him next, each giving him tight hugs. Then Jackson punches his shoulder and says, "Knew you were just being melodramatic/" Stiles scoffs and then Jackson gives him a hug that's so quick, blink and you'd have missed it. Stiles stares after him dumbfounded as Jackson goes to hide behind Lydia.

When Derek comes to stand in front of him Stiles' face splits into a grin again. 

"Told you I was psychic," Derek smirks.

Stiles barks out a laugh and throws his arms around him in a hug. "Guess you are," he mumbles into his shoulder.

He's fine. They're fine. Everything's fine.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I posted one of these! Very, very, very important real life exams took priority but it's summer now which means plenty of time to write! :D
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one! As always the characters do not belong to me and you can find me on tumblr at [allyasavedtheday](http://allyasavedtheday.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
